In general, guide displays in buildings are posted in department stores, shopping centers, show rooms, galleries, museums, or the like. Also, similar guide displays are printed on free distributed pamphlets in many cases.
In some of the guide displays, as guides of entire buildings, rectangles indicating respective floors are displayed in a multi-layered manner and shops, products for sale, and exhibition contents are shown in the respective rectangles. Also, as the guides of the respective floors, the positions of shops or exhibition articles are shown in a plan view.